In a computer networked environment such as the internet, third-party content providers provide third-party content items for display on end-user computing devices. These third-party content items, for example, advertisements, can be displayed on a web page associated with a respective publisher. These third-party content items can include content identifying the third-party content provider that provided the content item. The third-party content item may direct a user to the website of the third-party content provider. The third-party content provider may be interested in understanding navigation behaviors of the users that visit their website.